Recently, with the increasing need for active devices such as those that are thinner, more flexible, lighter, and larger in area, polymer films such as polyethylene naphthalate (PEN) and polyimide (PI) films have been used as substrate materials. Accordingly, various active devices have been developed in which organic semiconductors, which can be deposited at temperatures not exceeding the maximum allowable temperatures of such films, are used for semiconductor layers. The deposition of organic semiconductors by printing can result in variations in the characteristics of the resulting devices since the manner in which an ink containing an organic semiconductor spreads directly affects the characteristics of the active devices. To control the spread of the ink, banks (partitions) are formed such that they surround the ink, for example, using a liquid-repellent insulating material containing a fluorinated component. Such banks are formed, for example, by photolithography or printing (see, for example, paragraphs 0028 and 0033 of PTL 1).